The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
Specimens taken at hospitals, clinics or other medical facilities are often sent to a remote facility for examination. Such facilities may be able to perform hundreds or thousands of different tests on such specimens. Thus, such facilities may receive numerous specimens on a daily basis, each such specimen needing to be directed to a specific lab and/or a specific test location.